Forgive me, forgive me not
by Brentinator
Summary: What would happen if Bree and Chase got in a argument and one of them said. "I will never forgive you." ? Not a Brase!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1.

(Chase is three, Bree is four, Adam is five.)

"Bee Bee, play with me!" Chase yelled.

"I'm playing Barbies, unless you wanna play Barbies, play with Adee." Bree said.

"Daddy took Adee to one of his work places. And you supposed to be nice to me Bee Bee!" Chase complained.

"No! I'm playing Barbies!" Bree yelled.

Then Chase came over and wrecked her Barbie doll house.

"Chasey! Your mean!" Bree yelled, pushing him into her doll house.

The accessories, the dolls and the house all went down with Chase, Chase landed face first on the doll house.

Then Chase started crying.

"Chasey, are you ok?!" Bree yelled.

"Too... loud... Bee Bee..." Chase said in between sobs.

Bree tried to move the toys off of Chase and turn him over, but he wouldn't stop crying.

"Shut it so I can help you Chasey!" Bree yelled, witch made Chase scream even more.

Bree finally got all the toys off of Chase and put him in his capsule.

"Why... am...I...in... capsule?" Chase asked, still crying.

"Daddy said that you were supposed to get in your capsule when you were hurt so someone could scan you." Bree said.

She tried to reach the keypad on Mr. Davenport's cyber desk, but she couldn't reach it. Then she looked at Chase's capsule and saw that he passed out.

"Chasey!" Bree yelled as she pulled him out of his capsule and put him on the ground.

Then Mr. Davenport and Adam walked in the room.

"What happened in here?!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"Daddy I'm sorry! Chasey wanted to play with me and I said no so he wrecked my doll house and I pushed him into it and he got hurt, I'm so sorry daddy!" Bree cried.

"Shh, Bree, it's ok." Mr. Davenport said pulling her into a hug.

"What about Chasey?" Bree asked.

"I missed something." Adam said plainly.

"Adam, can you help Bree pick up her dolls? I gotta take care of Chase." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok daddy." Adam said as he took Bree to the other side of the lab.

Mr. Davenport put Chase on the cyber desk and scanned him. The sheet of paper said this.

Broken leg.

Sprained wrist.

Bruised rib.

"That's not terrible, it's not good for a three year old, but he'll be ok." Mr. Davenport realised out loud.

Mr. Davenport put Chase in some normal clothes, he normally wore a little suit like his siblings, but they each had a couple of normal outfits so Mr. Davenport could take them to his facilities without drawing attention to them, he put a cast on his leg and on his arm, then he put a ice pack on Chase's rib. Then he set up a bed near the capsules and put Chase on it.

"They just have to hurt him." Mr. Davenport realised.

Three weeks ago, I was at a meeting and Adam came up with the bionic brother toss, Chase ended up with a broken hand. Two months ago, Bree and Adam came up with Chasey fool's day.

Chase ended up with a cold from the fifty gallons of freezing cold water dumped on his head and the nastiest smelling suit I had ever smelled. Then I heard Chase groan. I went over to him.

"Daddy? What happened?" Chase asked.

"You don't remember?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I do. Why was Bee Bee so mean to me?" Chase asked.

"I don't know, but Chase listen to me. You need to use this to walk for a while." Mr. Davenport said pulling a single crutch out from under the bed Chase was on.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because you broke your leg and you can't walk with a broken leg." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok." Chase said.

Then Adam and Bree came over.

"Chasey!" Adam yelled hugging Chase.

"I ok Adee." Chase said.

"Chasey, can you ever forgive me?" Bree asked.

"No Bee Bee, I can't forgive you." Chase said.

"Why Chasey? I really am sorry." Bree said.

"Because you don't like me anymore. If you did, you wouldn't have hurt me. I will never forgive you." Chase said.

Bree burst into tears and super sped to the other side of the lab.

7 years later.

Adam and Chase were happily playing cars in the lab. Bree sat at the cyber desk and just watched. It had been seven years and Chase still hadn't forgiven her. She asked every day but the answer was always.

"I will never forgive you."

She went over to Chase and Adam.

"Chase, can you forgive me?" Bree asked.

"I will never forgive you." Chase said.

"I expected that." Bree said, walking back to the cyber desk.

"It's been a long time Chase. When are you just gonna forgive Bree?" Adam asked.

"She hurt me Adam, badly. I will never forgive her." Chase said leaving the cars and went to his capsule.

"Well, I guess I'm the only one who's still happy." Adam said, playing with his cars.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

(Present day.)

"I'm sending you on a mission. There's a cave that's collapsing, I need you to get all the tourists out and safe. This mission is very dangerous, so be careful." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok Mr. Davenport." Chase said.

The instructions are in Bree's chip. Stay safe." Mr. Davenport said.

"Got it." Bree said and super speeded her brothers to the cave.

"Ok, one tunnel, let's go." Bree said.

Adam, Bree and Chase turned on their headlamps and went into the cave.

They found a man and Bree super sped him out, the same with the other five people they found. Then the cave spilt into two tunnels.

"I'll take this one, I'll let you know if I find anything." Adam said.

Bree and Chase were alone, they ignored each other for a while, but then Bree broke the silence.

"Chase." Bree started then they heard the cave rumble.

"The cave is collapsing, run!" Chase yelled.

Bree nodded and ran, she saw her brother find a little girl and her mom and try to get them out, then Bree came back over, grabbed the woman and her daughter and super sped them out of the cave, she saw Adam, but Chase wasn't there.

"Where's Chase?" Adam asked.

"He's still in the cave!" Bree yelled.

"Guys, what's going on?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Chase is still in the cave!" Bree yelled.

"Calm down Bree. I'll send a few people to get him, but you guys have to leave now." Mr. Davenport said.

"No way, I'm not leaving without my brother." Adam said.

"I'm serious, come back now!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

Bree grabbed Adam and super sped back to the house.

A hour later.

Bree super sped back to the cave and started digging with her super speed.

"Chase, please be alive." Bree thought to herself as she kept digging.

Then she felt something soft. Chase!

She quickly dug around the rubble and found Chase, she pulled him out, put him on the ground and felt for a pulse. It was still there, faint, but there. She sighed in relief and opened the medical kit she brought with her, she pulled out on of Mr. Davenport's inventions, a mini X ray machine. She turned it on and held it over her brother's body, scanning as she went down. Then the results came and they weren't good.

Dislocated shoulder.

Broken ribs.

Minor concussion.

Broken arm.

Sprained ankle.

Then the cave entrance collapsed, they were stuck.

"No! No!" Bree yelled, trying to dig with her super speed, but the rocks were to close together.

Bree started freaking out. She wasn't a doctor, she needed Mr. Davenport. Plus she was stuck in a cave with her injured brother, she didn't want him to get any worse. She pulled out her water bottle and looked at how much was left. It was three fourths full. She didn't know how long they would be trapped in the cave, so she saved it for when she needed it. She realized that she only pack four granola bars. Chase may very well be hungry when he woke up, she wasn't hungry right now, so she saved those for later. She hoped that she remembered her comm set, she did, so she tried to call Leo or Mr. Davenport, but nothing. They were gonna have to find her. She looked over at Chase. Her little brother. She always teased him and ignored him. She didn't deserve to be forgiven, she never has, and she never will. She started silently crying in her head and looked at her brother.

"Chase. I promise that I will never tease you again. I am truly sorry and I haven't been a good older sister. I'm really sorry." Bree said. Then she started crying out loud. She was crying for five minutes, when she heard a groan. She wiped her tears and looked at Chase. She saw his hazel eyes open and then he started crying.

"Shh. Your gonna be ok." Bree said.

"Everything... hurts... Bee Bee..." Chase said.

She was suddenly taken back to when she pushed him into her doll house.

Flashback...

"Too...loud.. Bee Bee..." Chase said.

Bree tried to get the toys off of him but he kept screaming.

"Shut it so I can help you Chasey!" Bree screamed.

End of flashback.

"Shh, you be ok Chasey." Bree said, afraid to touch him because she may very well hurt him more.

"Bee Bee... I... forgive...you..." Chase said.

She had finally been forgiven, but that wasn't her top priority right now, her top priority was getting Chase the help he needed.

Then she heard voices.

"Bree?! Chase!? Are you ok?!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

Mr. Davenport! And no doubt Adam was with him.

"I'm ok! Chase is injured badly though!" Bree yelled.

Then she saw a ray of sunlight and Adam, she got up and hugged him, he hugged her back and picked up Chase.

"Adee... that...really...hurts..." Chase said.

Adam gently set him in the car and they went to the house.

Two days later.

Chase was doing much better, his bionics were healing him quickly, he was still bedridden, but he was doing much better. Bree came in there with his lunch.

"Hey Chase, what you said in the cave. Did you really mean it?" Bree asked.

"Yeah. I've been mad at you for 13 years. I guess I finally gave up." Chase said.

"I'm glad you forgave me. When we were in the cave. I realized I have been a terrible sister. I wouldn't have blamed you if you never spoke to me again." Bree said.

"Bree, you are a amazing sister. Even though I have hated you for years, I still loved you." Chase said.

At that minute they hugged each other and Bree whispered.

"Thank you for giving me another chance."

The end.


End file.
